A Bad Night
by Dr-J33
Summary: Haruka ropes to Yuukei Quartet into visiting a college party, little did they know it would lead to a night they would all regret. Shinayano with some Harutaka
1. Chapter 1

"A party?" Asked Shintaro.

Shintaro and his three friends were standing out in front of the school's entrance, Haruka had just told them of a college party that was going to be held tomorrow night.

"Never figured you for the party type." Said Ayano.

"Well I heard the food will be amazing!" Said Haruka.

"Figures." Said Takane. "Hes in it for the food."

"So you guys want to come?" Asked Haruka.

"Are we even allowed?" Asked Shintaro.

"Of course!" Said Haruka. "Thats what I was told."

"Your going to get yourself hurt if you go alone." Said Takane. "I better tag along to make sure you don't do anything stupid."

Shintaro rolled his eyes.

"Of course she goes with him." Thought Shintaro "you'd have to be stupid to-"

"I think its a lovely idea." Said Ayano.

"Seriously?" Asked Shintaro.

"Yeah, it sounds fun."

Shintaro wasn't too fond of the idea of Ayano surrounded by all those college students, especially in a crowded environment.

"Screw it, I'm in." Said Shintaro.

"Great!" Exclaimed Haruka.

"But what will we tell out parents?" Asked Ayano.

"Easy, Tell sensei your going to sleep over at a friend's house." Said Takane.

"I dont know..." Said Ayano. "Dad would be pretty mad if he found out..."

"Then lets make sure he doesnt know" said Takane. "You say your staying at my place, and I'll tell gramdma I'm staying at yours. Haruka you do the same with Shintaro."

"Alright." Said Haruka.

"I'm in my room most of the weekend." Said Shintaro. "Momo wont notice if I'm gone. And my mom is out for a few days anyways."

"Then its settled." Said Ayano. "Tomorrow, we party!"

Ayano struck a leader-like pose.

"Idiot." Muttered Shintaro.

* * *

They had agreed to meet up by a lamp post near where the party was being held before they went there. Shintaro was the first to arrive, dressed in his signature red jersey.

"They should be here soon..." Muttered Shintaro.

"Hey."

Shintaro noticed Takane approaching wearing a blue hoodie, a skirt with leggings, and high tops.

"The others aren't here yet?" Asked Takane.

"No." Replied Shintaro.

"I see... Were you planning to drink at the party?" Asked Takane.

"Of course not." Said Shintaro. "One of us has to think clearly."

"That makes two of us." Replied Takane. "None of us should tonight."

"For once we agree on something." Said Shintaro.

"There you two are!"

They noticed Haruka and Ayano approaching. Ayano was wearing a black shirt with whire trim, a red skirt, and her scarf while Haruka had black pants, and a white t-shirt with a green long sleeved shirt under it.

"Hey!" Called Ayano, waving to them.

Shintaro waved back.

"Ayano looks nice tonight." Thought Shintaro. "Wait why am I thinking this?!"

Ayano and Haruka had approached the two.

"So who's ready to party?!" Asked Ayano.

Haruka raised his hand.

Takane sighed and raised hers.

Shintaro's remained lowered until Ayano held it up for him.

"Well lets go!" Said Ayano.

Ayano pointed dramatically forwards.

"The party is this way." Said Shintaro.

Shintaro turned Ayano's body so she was pointing in the right direction.

"... Lets just go." Said Takane.


	2. Chapter 2

When they reached the party, they could tell that it was popular. Inside numerous guests stood around, talked, or played party games, and there was a stereo plugged into a speaker that was providing the music. The quartet split up once they arrived.

Haruka immediately went for the food table, grabbing a plate of pizza, wings, and other snack foods.

Takane had found a tv with a video game set up and joined the party guests who were already playing (and dominating them to their surprise), however she kept Haruka in eyesight.

Ayano and Shintaro were the only two who stuck together, Ayano striking up conversation with some college girls and Shintaro leaning against the wall with a soda in hand, shooting glares at any guy who looked at Ayano funny.

"So your in high school?" Asked one of the girls.

"Yeah." Replied Ayano.

"I remember when I was in high school..." said another one of the girls.

She began to recount a time in high school involving a badger and some paper clips, Shintaro wasn't paying attention though. Ayano excused herself from the conversation and approached Shintaro.

"So are you having fun?" Asked Ayano.

"The music is crap, its too loud, and i'm pretty sure theres four guys in the backyard smoking something illegal." Said Shintaro. "So I'm having a blast."

"The others seem to be enjoying themselves." Said Ayano.

Shintaro looked at Takane and Haruka.

Haruka was having a buffalo chicken wing eat-off with a pudgy college student (shintaro could tell Haruka was winning), and Takane had defeated another opponent, apparently they were betting money because the looser handed Takane a yen bill.

"Parties aren't my thing." Said Shintaro.

"Then why did you come?" Asked Ayano.

"I have my reasons." Said Shintaro.

"You just need to lighten up." Said Ayano.

She grabbed a cup of punch from the nearby stack table and held it out to him;

"Have some punch."

Shintaro pointed to his soda.

"I'm good."

"Suit yourself." Said Ayano.

Ayano took a sip of punch.

"This punch tastes pretty good..." Muttered Ayano.

Shintaro sighed and took a sip of soda.

* * *

"I WIN AGAIN!" Cheered Takane.

Shintaro had decided to see how Takane was doing. He was sitting on the couch near her, watching as she beat yet another challenger. He almost considered playing against her, but decided against it.

"I'm going to be the nice guy tonight." Thought Shintaro. "I'm not going to break her winning streak."

The challenger threw the controller down and left.

"Your having a good time." Said Shintaro.

"Unlike you." Said Takane.

Takane grabbed a nearby slice of pizza and took a bite out of it, swallowing before continuing.

"Your just bumming around the place." Said Takane. "And weren't you with Ayano?"

"Shes with her new college friends." Said Shintaro. "Hows Haruka doing?"

Takane glanced over to where Haruka was. He was showing off his sketches to a pair of artistic looking female guests.

"Hes having fun."

"Don't let him get too far." Said Shintaro. "Someone might swoop him up and take him away from you."

Takane's face turned red.

"I-its not like that at all!" Exclaimed Takane.

"Sure its not..." Said Shintaro

"Well what about you?! Ayano seems to be pretty popular with the boys here." Said Takane.

"WHERE?!" Demanded Shintaro looking around frantically.

Takane started laughing.

"Oh man the look on your face!"

Shintaro blushed and got up.

"I'm going to get some food..." Grumbled Shintaro as he left.

"Have fun." Said Takane.

Takane picked up the controller to face her next opponent.

"Alright, when I beat you, go grab me some of that punch i've been hearing about." Said Takane.

* * *

Shintaro leaned against a wall eating a buffalo wing, when a party guest backed into him, getting sauce on his jersey. Shintaro made his way into the kitchen to clean the stain.

"There." Said Shintaro, looking at his now stain clean jersey.

A college student walked into the kitchen holding an empty punch bowl.

"Scuse me, just gotta refill the punch." Said the student.

The student took a pitcher of punch from the refrigerator and poured it into the punch bowl.

"That must be the punch everyone likes." Thought Shintaro.

The student pulled a small bottle out of his coat and poured some of it into the bowl.

"What the?"

Shintaro quickly took the bottle from the student and looked it over, the label on it identified it as alcohol.

"Hey!"

"This is gin." Said Shintaro.

The student snatched his bottle back.

"If you wanted some, all you have to do is ask!"

"Your spiking the punch!" Said Shintaro.

"Bro i've been spiking it since 9:00." Replied the Student.

Shintaro remembered that Ayano had drank the punch.

"Oh no... Ayano!"

"Hey man you cant just go and-"

Shintaro punched the Student in the face.

"I... Woah..."

The student fell onto the floor unconscious.

"Shit I have to find the others and get out of here!" Muttered Shintaro.

Shintaro ran out of the kitchen.

* * *

Its about to go down.

This wont be a long story, 5 chapters plus one bonus chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Shintaro runs out of the kitchen and sees Takane by the snack table, about to take a sip of punch.

"No!"

Shintaro ran over to her and knocked the cup out of her hands.

"What are you-"

Shintaro grabbed Takane's arm and pulled her into a nearby bathroom.

"Shintaro what the hell is up with you?!" Demanded Takane.

"The punch is spiked!" Replied Shintaro.

"What?!"

"The punch has been spiked with booze." Said Shintaro. "I caught a guy putting gin in the new batch."

"Why would anyone do that?" Asked Takane.

"Easier to score with drunk girls." Said Shintaro. "We have to find the others and go! "

"Oh no... Theres no way Haruka has went this entire party without trying the punch!" Said Takane. "We have to find him now!"

They both rushed out of the bathroom.

* * *

They found Haruka fairly fast. The boy was in the kitchen, looking for food in the refrigerator.

"Haruka!" Said Takane.

Haruka turned around to face the two, his face was red and his eyes were glazed over.

"Oh hai giez..." Slurred Haruka.

"Oh god hes drunk!" Said Takane.

"How much punch did you have?" Asked Shintaro.

"Oh I dunno... Maybe four?"

Takane facepalmed.

"I thought food was supposed to slow alcohol processing..." Muttered Takane.

Takane grabbed Haruka's arm.

"Come on, we're leaving." Said Takane.

"But Taaaaaaaakaneeeeeeee..." Whined Haruka. "The foooooooooood!"

"We dont have time for this!" Said Shintaro. "You take care of him, I'll find Ayano."

Shintaro waled out of the kitchen as Takane tried to pull Haruka away from the fridge.

* * *

Shintaro looked around for any sign of his scarved friend.

"Oh god where is she?" Thought Shintaro. "Who knows what could be happening to her!"

"Shintaro..."

"Some sick bastard could be taking advantage of her if shes drunk!"

"Shintaro..."

"If anyone has or is, I'll kill them!"

"SHINTARO!"

Shintaro turned around. Ayano was standing behind him, her face was red and her body was wobbling.

"Yu look ssoo strezzed out..." Said Ayano. "I told ya youz gotta chill..."

"Oh thank god you alright!" Said Shintaro. "We have to leave now!"

"No I don't wanna!" Pouted Ayano. "Meh new friends were gunna show mee this kool new game!"

"Ayano your drunk." Said Shintaro.

"I'm naht drunk!"

Shintaro grabbed Ayano by the scarf and dragged her towards the kitchen.

"We're leaving!"

"Noooo!"

* * *

Shintaro arrived in the kitchen to find Takane standing next to Haruka, who had three full brown paper bags in his hands.

"Whats he-"

"Doggy bags." Said Takane. "It was the only way I could get him to comply!"

"Your so nice..." Said Haruka.

"Wait Shintaro, wheres Ayano?" Asked Takane.

"What do you mean, shes right-"

Shintaro noticed that the weight he was fulling felt significantly lighter. Looking down, Shintaro saw that although he still held Ayano's scarf, its owner was not wearing it.

"Oh no..."

Shintaro ran out of the kitchen.

* * *

Shintaro ran into the main room as the speakers started playing a swiss electronica song.

"Ayano?!" Called Shintaro.

Shintaro saw Ayano sitting on the floor in a circle with various college students, playing a spin the bottle kind of game. Shintaro recognized some of the players as Ayano's "friends". The bottle stopped, pointing at Ayano.

"You gotta spend seven minutes in heaven with takashi now!" Said one of the girls.

A well built guy with brown hair and a blue button up shirt got up and grabbed Ayano's arm.

"Whatz this heaven like?" Asked Ayano.

"Oh you'll see..." Said Takashi smugly.

Takashi led Ayano towards the direction of what he recognized as a bedroom.

"Oh no..." Muttered Shintaro.

That man was going to use Ayano. Shintaro wanted to teah him a lesson, but he knew he didn't stand a chance against him directly. They were getting closer to the room.

"I need a plan!" Thought Shintaro.

Shintaro then saw the answer to his problem.

There was a large guest sleeping on the couch.

"Please work..." Thought Shintaro.

Shintaro pulled off one of the guest's shoes, being careful not to wake him and looked at Takashi, he was almost at the room.

"One shot..."

Shintaro chucked the Shoe at Takashi hitting him right in the head. Takashi released his grip on Ayano and rubbed the spot where the show hit him.

"WHO THE HELL DID THAT?!" Demanded Takashi.

Shintaro looked at the sleeping guest.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" Shintaro yelled at the sleeping guest, causing him to awake.

Takashi heard Shintaro's yelling and approached the guest.

"You think your a funnyman?!" Yelled Takashi.

Takashi pushed the guest onto the floor and started laying a beatdown on him as Shintaro ran up to Ayano.

"Did yuu see dat gui!?" Said Ayano. "He threw a frikin shoee!"

"We're going now!" Said Shintaro.

Shintaro lifted Ayano onto his shoulder. Before he could move to the kitchen, Takane and Haruka bolted into the room.

"The cops are here!" Yelled Takane. "Front door isnt safe!"

"They want my food!" Shouted Haruka.

The party erupted into chaos and Shintaro could hear the door being kicked in.

"The back!" Said Shintaro.

Shintaro ran for the back door with Takane and Haruka following close behind.

They reached the door and made it into the backyard.

"Which way?!" Asked Takane.

"Just follow me!" Said Shintaro.

They ran up to the nearby short picket fence.

Takane jumped over first, Shintaro helped Ayano over before going himself, and Haruka was the last, being careful not to drop any of his food. Once over they ran as fast as they could away from the house.

* * *

The Quartet stood at the street light where they had met at earlier.

"I wanna goo backk!" Said Ayano.

"We cant." Said Shintaro. "The police are there, and how do you think they'll react to a drunk 16 year old girl."

"They'll take my foood!" Added Haruka.

Shintaro looked at Takane, who gave him a "i'll tell you later" look.

"So what now?" Asked Shintaro. "We cant send Ayano and Haruka home like this."

Shintaro pointed to Ayano, who was now twirling around the street light while singing a tune to herself and Haruka who was drunkenly clutching his food close as if someone was going to steal it from him.

"We'll need a place to stay for the night." Said Takane.

"Well I'm not booking a motel." Said Shintaro.

"I actually have an idea." Said Takane.

* * *

Momo Kisaragi sat in front of the tv with a cup of instant noodles, watching a soap opera.

"Akihito, don't leave her!" Said Momo, tears forming in her eyes.

There was a knock at the door.

"Huh?"

Momo got up and answered the door. Standing on the other side was Shintaro and his friends.

"Oni-chan?" Asked Momo.

"This is a bit unexpected, but could you get some extra futons out?" Asked Shintaro.

* * *

Halfway there. How will Shintaro and Takane handle their drunk friends? Find out next chapter.

Also for anyone curious, the swiss electronica song is Rob Gasser- I'm here.


	4. Chapter 4

The five youths sat in the living room as Shintaro explained the situation to Momo. Haruka had opened one of his doggy bags and was sharing it with the others.

"So thats why they need to stay the night." Said Shintaro.

"I guess its alright..." Said Momo, taking a bite out of a chicken wing. "But only because you brought food."

Haruka pushed his two remaining bags away from Momo.

"Thanks." Said Takane.

Ayano leaned over towards Momo, pizza slice in one hand while the other rested on the coffee table.

"So yer Shintaro's Sistah..." Slurred Ayano. "I ken todaley see the rezemblencee..."

Momo raised an eyebrow at Ayano.

"So are you Shintaro's girlfriend?" Asked Momo.

"MOMO!" Exclaimed Shintaro.

"As if." Added Takane.

"Hey Takane..." Said Haruka. "Takane... Ta-ta-ta-ta-Takane!"

Haruka started laughing.

"You have some weird friends." Said Momo.

"No arguments here." Replied Shintaro.

"Can you get the spare futon out?" Asked Takane.

"I'll get it." said Shintaro, getting up and finishing his buffalo wing.

"I'll help." Said Takane.

They walked out of the room together.

* * *

The pair made small-talk as they fished two spare futons out of the closet.

"So what was with Haruka thinking the police would steal his food." Asked Shintaro.

"The cops were coming and I had to get Haruka moving." Said Takane.

"So you told him the cops would take his food?" Said Shintaro.

Shintaro picked up a futon.

"It worked, didn't it?" Said Takane.

Takane picked up a futon and they returned to the living room.

When they arrived, Momo was watching tv while Haruka and Ayano jumped up and down on the couch.

"Threee lill monkeys jumpin on da bed!" They both chanted.

"STOP THAT!" Ordered Shintaro.

They both stopped and sat down.

"Yer so cute when yer mad." Said Ayano.

Shintaro blushed and looked away from her.

"I-Idiot..." Muttered Shintaro.

Takane tossed Haruka a futon. Despite his own drunkenness, Haruka caught it.

"You take it, I can sleep on the couch." Said Takane.

"Oh Takane, yiur so kind!" Said Haruka.

Haruka tackle-hugged Takane onto the ground.

"Hey get off!" Shouted Takane.

"Do we have to worry about them doing anything?" Asked Momo.

"No, Takane is far too stubborn to admit anything." Replied Shintaro.

"H-HEY-"

Haruka kissed the top of Takane's head. The girl's face turned red and her pigtails stood on end.

"Your soo kissabul..." Mumbled Haruka.

Shintaro plugged his ears. If their neighbors were asleep before Takane let out her shriek, they definitely weren't now.

* * *

About an hour later Shintaro was finishing brushing his teeth and exited the bathroom. On his way to his room he took a peek into the living room where the others slept. Takane had apparently fallen asleep on the futon with Haruka and the boy was cuddling the narcoleptic girl as though she were a teddy bear. Shintaro grinned maliciously and snapped a picture on his phone for blackmail later.

Shintaro stepped into his room, shutting the door behind him and turning the lights off. Hd made his way into bed and closed his eyes to drift into sleep, until he felt something get onto the bed.

"Huh?"

Ayano stood over him on her hands and knees, sill drunk with a pouty expression on her face.

"AYANO?!" Whispered Shintaro loudly.

"Sssshhhh..."

She wrapped her arms around Shintaro's neck.

"Lemme enjoy this..."

Ayano started kissing Shintaro on the lips. Shintaro was surprised at first, but he soon closed his eyes and returned the kiss, he could taste the traces of alcohol still in her mouth.

Shintaro was the one who pulled away first.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Asked Shintaro.

"Because yur stuborn..." Replied Ayano.

"Huh?"

"Your soo cold! Itz liek you dont even want me around sometimez!" Slurred Ayano.

"Thats not true." Said Shintaro.

"Yez it iz!" Said Ayano. "I wanna be around you! Becuz... Becuz...

Ayano tightened her grip around Shintaro's neck.

"I lik yu!"

Shintao's face turned red.

"W-what?!"

Before he could get a response, Ayano fell asleep, arms still around his neck.

"The hell was that about?" Muttered Shintaro.

It would be another hour before he could fall asleep.

* * *

One more chapter (plus the bonus)

Also the ShinAyano collection 2 will start shortly after this story is finished.

I also plan to start a SetoMary story in a little bit.


	5. Chapter 5

When Shintaro awoke the next morning, Ayano was rubbing her head and sitting at the edge of the bed.

"My head..." Murmured Ayano,

"Your up." Said Shintaro.

Ayano looked at Shintaro.

"What... Happened last night?"

"Well the punch was spiked." Began Shintaro. "So you were drunk, a guy almost took advantage of you, then you came into my room at night..."

Ayano's eyes widened.

"Uh..."

"And started making out with me."

Ayano pulled her scarf over her face, hiding it.

"And you said that you liked me."

Ayano rolled off the bed and his under it.

"Oh god..." Muttered Ayano.

Shintaro got up and looked at Ayano under the bed.

"Shintaro I'm sorry, I-"

"Idiot." Said Shintaro.

He caressed her cheek.

"Don't apologize." Said Shintaro

He moved his face closer to hers and closed his eyes, Ayano did the same.

And then the door opened and Takane stuck her head in.

"Hey Shin-Oh god!"

The pair quickly pulled away and got up.

"Your supposed to knock!" Shouted Shintaro.

"Whatever." Said Takane. "Momo made breakfast."

"What? Momo cant cook." Said Shintaro confused.

"You sure? Cuz when I left Haruka had a whole plate of eggs and toast." Said Takane.

"Speaking of which, how was he last night?" Asked Shintaro smugly.

"EEHH?!" Takane blushed and ran away.

"Well... We better make sure my sister's cooking doesnt send Haruka into the hospital." Said Shintaro.

They started to exit the room together.

"Is she that bad?" Asked Ayano.

"She burnt water." Said Shintaro.

"Oh my."

* * *

When they arrived in the dining room, Hawuka was happily munching on some burnt looking eggs. Momo stood nearby with a satisfied look on her face while Takane, still blushing looked away.

"Your actually eatting that?" Asked Shintaro.

"Mmmfff mmmffffff." Said Haruka, mouth muffled with food.

"Come again?"

Haruka swallowed.

"Foods food."

"See oni chan, he likes my cooking!" Said Momo proudly.

"Thats because he'll eat anything." Muttered Takane.

"We should get home now." Said Ayano. "Our parents are probably expecting us."

"Grandma isn't expecting me until later." Said Takane.

Takane put a finger to her chin.

"Maybe I'll hit the arcade..." She muttered to herself.

"I'll walk you back." Said Shintaro.

"You go on, I wanna finish eatting." Said Haruka.

Ayano thanked Momo for putting up with her before leaving with Shintaro.

* * *

The walk to Ayano's house was quiet, untill they were nearing the house.

"So... Thanks for everything." Said Ayano.

"N-no problem." Said Shintaro.

They stopped in front of her house.

"See you tomorrow." Said Ayano.

She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before going inside.

Shintaro blushed lightly and smirked.

"See ya."

Shintaro walked away from the house, at least there was one thing last night he didn't regret.

* * *

There we go, the ending. Hope you enjoyed the story.

All thats left is the bonus chapter.


	6. Bonus Chapter

Two years later...

Kido, Kano, Seto, and Mary walked down the street, the sun was setting and they were on their way to a party Kano heard about.

"So your sure we're allowed here?" Asked Kido.

"Yeah, everyone's allowed." Replied Kano.

"I 'm not too sure if it'll be safe there though." Said Seto. "I heardvhese parties can get a bit hectic."

"Hey, if things get too bad we leave." Said Kano. "I got everything figured out."

They walked past a familiar street lamp, not recognizing the figure that stood under it. This was to be expected as he was in disguise.

"Why are we following them?" Asked a voice from the figure's phone.

"To make sure nothing bad happens to them tonight." Said the figure, adjusting his baseball cap.

"They could handle themselves master." Said the phone.

A digital girl hovered around the screen, Trying to find some way of amusing herself.

"Dont be too sure Ene." Said the figure. "Two years ago I want to a party in this same neighborhood. A close friend of mine was almost hurt there. If me and another friend hadn't gotten her out... It would have been bad."

The digital girl Ene smirked.

"You cared about someone master?" Asked Ene jokingly. "So he is human after all."

The figure looked up.

"We met in this exact spot..." Muttered the figure. "It was quite a night..."

"A bad one?" Asked Ene.

The figure smiled.

"Looking back it wasn't so bad." Said the figure. "It was memorable to say the least..."

The figure noticed that the four were almost out of his field of view.

"We better catch up." Said the figure.

Ene smiled.

"Lets go Shintaro."

They boy and his digital companion followed the four friends, planning to ensure that they don't have a bad night like he nearly did those two years ago.

* * *

There we go, it's done.

The Shinayano collection 2 will be out soon along with the first short, Game on. Also it will be rated M this time because I want to experiment with some "steamier" shorts.

Thank you for reading and have a good night.


End file.
